


Arena

by CanineR7A7



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic fighters, I don't know how to tag this, I need a social life, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When Foxy and his friends woke up, they didn't expect to be in an abandoned theme park, or fighting for their lives.





	1. Foxy

When Foxy woke up, the first thing he noticed was the light, the second thing, was that he was alone. He heard a clunking sound nearby and saw an animatronic approaching him. The stranger had grey and blue fur, with piercing yellow eyes.

"New to these parts ain't ya?" The southern drawl was a surprise.

"w-Who are y-you?" Foxy's voicebox stuttered. The stranger motioned over his shoulder.

"Follow me an' I'll explain everythin'." the stranger held out a paw and pulled Foxy to his feet.

"Should pro'ably get'cha fixed up first. Ya lucky I w's the one to find ya." The drawl made parts of his sentences hard to understand, but Foxy knew an order when he heard one.


	2. Bonnie

Bonnie grunted as his servos powered up, he glanced at his surroundings and noticed a sign hanging on one of the walls 'Nemesis'.

"What is this place?" Bonnie pulled himself to his feet and looked around the strange location.

"How did I get here?" He noticed movement to his left and saw Foxy with a grey animatronic.

"FOXY!" Bonnie yelled and ran over to him, he was amazed his circuits didn't break when he smashed into his friend.

"Now, this reunion of yours is nice an' all, bu' we should really get movin'." Foxy nodded to the wolf, Bonnie was suspicious but chose to trust his friend's judgement.


	3. Freddy

Freddy’s servos powered up and the bear noticed he was lying near a pond. He quickly shot away from it, his joints groaning at the sudden movement. He turned to his right and saw Chica sat against a tree; he walked over to her and watched as she woke up.

“Where are we?” The two of them turned their heads, trying to see anything that could tell them where they were. Freddy noticed a map nearby and motioned over to it.

“Alton Towers.” Chica read out-loud.

“How did we get here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine par’ner.” The two turned around and saw Bonnie and Foxy standing with a wolf-looking animatronic.

“Who are you?” Chica asked.

“Name’s Wolffie, I’ll answer any questions you ‘ave, but not ‘ere.” He led them to a hidden panel and he opened it to reveal a set of stairs.

“Ge’ in, it’ll be safer in there.” The four did as they were told and heard the panel slide back into place.

“I suppose ya wan’ an explanation?”


	4. explanation

“A couple years ago, the news blew up with word tha’ this place was shu’ down, somethin’ abou’ the attractions actin’ up.” The Fazbear crew chuckled at this.

“Sounds about right.” Freddy replied.

“Yeah, tha’ should’ve been the end of tha’ story, bu’ it weren’t, someone took over this place an’ star’ed to take robots like us from our attractions.” Wolffie watched as the news sank in.

“Why?” Chica asked him, Wolffie shrugged in response.

“I ‘ave a few ideas, bu’ you need to know is tha’ somethin’ abou’ this place is making ‘em violen’. It’s been chaos for a long time now.” Foxy’s joints creaked as he leaned forwards.

“So basically, we’re in the middle of a massive turf war.” Wolffie nodded.

“If you guys are gonna make it, you’ll need some upgrades.” Bonnie thought for a few moments before turning to him.

“What about you?” The wolf laughed humourlessly.

“My place was goin’ to shu’ down anyway, I’ve go’ nothin’ to go back to.” The others felt pity towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy stood in the dimly lit room for a few minutes longer than his friends, he’d gotten used to seeing the slightly rusted metal of his endo-skeleton, but now it was like looking at a stranger. His teeth and hook had been sharpened into deadly weapons and the repaired fur of his suit had a type of leather and metal armour fixed over it. He raised a hand and flexed it in front of his eyes; the glove-like covering had been removed and replaced by red leather.

“That should give you a stronger grip, plus, no chance of it catching fire.” Foxy was surprised when he heard Wolffie’s voice.

“I modified it a bit.” He pointed to the general direction of his voice box.

“Should be easier to understand without the drawl.” Foxy nodded in agreement. The two walked out of the room and foxy saw his friends adjusting to their upgrades. Wolffie walked over to a corner of the room and returned with a cutlass.

“Give that a few swings, it’ll boost your pirate image and give you something else to fight with.” Foxy nodded in gratitude, he swung the blade a few times before slotting it through the sheath tied to his back.

“We should probably talk strategy.”


End file.
